Heartbeat
by Kikushi
Summary: They were sharing the same, synchronized pounding of life through the Earth. Short drabble, slight NejiTen.


**A/N**: Just a short drabble about Tenten.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

by Kikushi

.

There were tranquil days under the thick canopy of the forest, with the endless blue sky just barely visible above the cool roof of leaves above them. These were the kind of days she treasured the most. She would lie on her stomach, reveling in the feel of the cold, hard Earth against her warm and soft body, and press her cheek to the dirt. She would let her eyes drift shut and allow her mind to wander in aimless serenity, secure in the knowledge that her teammates were resting a mere few feet away lest danger approach…

There were dangerous days under the same endless sky, each day always born with different-colored shades. She was most cautious during these days, for she seemed to remember them the most afterwards. She would take on her battle-ready stance and dance higher and higher upwards into the sky that always seemed to be just barely within her reach—. Some days she soared, as if borne on wings, rearing the sky with affluent grace; she was its master and she controlled it as she pleased. Some days she found herself spiraling downwards, trailing dark crimson that seemed to be pouring itself up towards the sky; the life of its master was the tribute and what it wanted as a price for its service. She loved the impact of her fall to the Earth, even as she would curl up in pain, and tears and blood and sweat would drip away on the cool soil; she only had to rest her head against the ground to find peace.

There were happy days when she thought she had caught _his_ eye. Whenever_ he_ directed his gaze towards her, she flew and fell at once. Every nerve would tingle within her body and her beating heart would accelerate, letting her feel a curious, breathless exhilaration, letting her feel she was _so very much alive_… On such days she liked to lie down on soft grass after sparring. She made sure to lie on her side each time.

There were sad days when _he_ failed to notice her and she wilted under his negligence. She would assure herself of her diminishing will by taking a walk in the quiet moonlit streets. Somehow, she always ended up pressed against the Earth. Sometimes she would let the soil absorb her tears, but most of the time she gazed unseeingly up at the stars, determining the value of her worth to _him_ until her heart would clench in pain, pain, pain that hurt too much for tears or words. On such days, she would mash the side of her face into the ground with her eyes tightly shut. One passing by would think she was trying to pass through to the Earth's core.

Then there were strange days when there was just absolutely nothing to do. On such days, he would ask her the most peculiar questions.

"Why do you always press your face against the ground?"

She blinked from her spot besides the old bark of the maple tree. "What do you mean?" she inquired out of surprise.

He shifted his position so that he was sitting upright across from her in the shadowed clearing. He frowned and gestured to her, "You're doing it right now."

At that she smiled and raised a hand to wave him over. "Come here and I'll show you."

He was reluctant, albeit more curious, as he obeyed her command. When he found himself sitting next to her curled-up form, she continued. "I'm listening."

His frown deepened. "Listening to what?" he asked.

"To the Earth's heartbeat," she said. Upon seeing his skeptical expression, she went on, "Listening to it reminds me that I am alive. I share the same heartbeat as the Earth." Pausing, she smiled. "It… relaxes me."

"Don't you think you're just listening to your own heartbeat?"

She sat up and looked at him. "The Earth is alive through me." She hesitated briefly then added, "And through you too."

When Neji brought himself down wordlessly to listen, Tenten couldn't help the soaring elation that crashed down upon her being. She could barely conceal the grin that threatened to spill upon her face. "Can you hear it Neji?" she asked excitedly.

He was silent for a long time before answering, "….I hear it."

There would come a day when Tenten would stop listening to the Earth to ensure her worth. But for now, she was contented in the knowledge that he could hear the Earth's heartbeat and she delighted in the thought that they were sharing the same, synchronized pounding of life through the Earth…

But that day is still far away.

After all, Neji Hyuuga is still a clueless, arrogant bastard.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

.

Reviews are appreciated, as always.


End file.
